Danielle
Danielle is a 1 month old whiptail hatchling with red eyes and black stripes. She is the sister of Kylie, the daughter of Flarina and John, and the niece of Atlas. Her birthday is in the summer season. Personality Being only a baby, she is very much naive and curious about the many things in the world. Abilities Danielle is a fast running like your typical whiptail, but being young and small, she doesn't have the full speed and agility of a full-grown adult. Story Before the Spell Danielle and her sister, Kylie, were born about one month before the spell. Their family has lived their lives in peace in the wild until 1 week before the Spell, Ramkot's gang found them. They have been on the run from hybrids to avoid having the hatchlings killed and Flarina captured to be their tormented punching bag. The Spell The Firestars were on their way to the city to meet up with Atlas, when Ramkot and his hybrid gang pursued them. John died defending his family and Atlas arrived to fight off the hybrids while Flarina protected her daughters. Then Darkness arrives to help out after Ramkot poisons their mother. The hybrids are killed until Ramkot is the only one left. Flarina eventually died and the enraged magi destroys her nephew with a devastating light beam spell. Out of fear of losing them forever, Kylie and Danielle try to wake their dead parents up. Atlas gives them a white lie to hide the fact that they're dead by telling them that their parents' spirits are alive among the stars and are watching over their hatchlings. The sisters cheer up and say hello to the stars before Atlas takes them to their temporary home in the hot spring cave at the mountains. Journey to the Northwest Region After Atlas destroys the lab, she takes Danielle and Kylie with her to leave the Northeast region for a safer place away from the hybrids. During the journey, the family takes a stop to rest and finds Henry in the woods. Atlas and the human gets to know one another before she brings in the hatchlings for him to meet. Then they go over to Henry's house for Yukki's help on treating Atlas's wounds that she sustained from a hunter attack. Atlas separates to go hunt for food, while the hatchlings and Henry talk with each other about his home, his sister, and how they want to grow up to be like their aunt. They all regroup at the house, where they meet Yukki, who attacks her own brother for being late and tells him that their household electronics aren't working. Atlas tries to telepathically tell Danielle not to reveal anything about the Spell to them, for fear of them leaking out the secret to other humans who would try to negate it. But Danielle unwittingly blurts it out anyway. After Atlas tells a half-truth about the Spell to the teens, Yukki brings out the frozen desserts to for her and Henry to finish. Danielle tries to taste a popsicle, but it's vanilla and sweet flavor was too yucky for her carnivorous taste. Once Atlas gets healed, she takes Henry to the city, while Yukki and the hatchlings go inside the house to wait for their return. There, the sisters discover a lot of household items foreign to them, including a portrait of the girl's family. Danielle wonders why the mother in the portrait, who she initially thought was alive, won't talk until Yukki tries to explain to her what a portrait is. Later that night after Atlas and Henry's errand, Yukki entertains the sisters by dressing up Henry in various feminine clothes. The Dragon Lords of Shadow Wind The next day, the family leaves Henry's residence and continues on their journey. Later that day, they find the Castle of Fire and learn about its history and culture as Atlas teaches them how to read. The family stays there for one night until morning where Atlas goes out into the woods to get breakfast. She teleports Cloud and Axle to castle and tells her nieces to go greet them as they'll have a deer for Danielle to eat. The sisters head over to the main hall and meet the guests. Danielle eyes the deer first and runs over to eat, ignoring most of the conversation taking place until towards the end when she notices Kylie scared and then sees Axle transform into a dragon. After he gives a bit about his backstory before Cloud senses danger from within the castle and finds that Marc has managed to infiltrate the place. He fights the bounty hunter and the Knight Riders of the Darkness, while the sisters escape for their lives. Danielle telepathically calls her aunt to save them. Then Atlas calls the whiptail to tell her where she and the others are at and Danielle gives her the location. Axle fights and kills most of the pursuers going after the hatchlings before he gets wounded and passes out. Danielle, seeing the Knight Riders getting closer, ditches her sister so that she can get away faster. Atlas arrives on time and kills the last two members of the Knight Riders of the Darkness, saving Kylie and Axle. They all teleport to the city ruins before the castle can collapse on them. There, Atlas scolds Danielle for leaving her own sister behind and the whiptail defends herself, saying that Kylie was going too slow. So the magi decides that she was going to have to teach them the best way they can escape together later. After Axle wakes up to find Cloud dead before passing out again. A white dragon, whom Atlas calls, comes over to heal Axle, but does nothing for Cloud. The sisters were displeased with this and ask him why. He replies, telling them that Cloud is dead. But Atlas quickly dismisses the truth and tells her nieces that the white dragon was "just worrying too much". As Atlas buries Cloud and the white dragon leaves, Danielle and Kylie play in the meantime until Axle wakes up. After he tells Atlas his full story and going outside, Atlas takes her time to teach the sisters how to they can both escape together easily the next time they're in danger. After they practice the trick, Axle returns and warns the family that Spinx the evil necromancer was approaching. The family quickly leave the city and head off for Trident Mountain. When the family stop to take a break, Axle teaches Atlas how to transform into a human so that she can avoid conflict with the approaching hunters who would attack dragons. After their aunt transforms, Danielle and Kylie were amazed at the magi's new look. Then the hunter came over to check on human!Atlas after hearing her scream from her fall. The woman telepathically tells her nieces to pretend to be her slaves until the men leave. After the men tell them where the nearest human settlement is, Atlas tries to walk as a human. It ends up looking awkward compared to how Henry and Yukki moved, causing Danielle to ask Axle if human really did walk like that. Then Sirath the messenger drake comes by and tells Axle the bad news about his family and his city, Shadow Wind. Once she has left, Axle tells the family the full truth about his background and how Shadow Wind has seen an increase in slavery, much to Danielle's pity. Then after Atlas vows to stay by Axle until the end of this quest, Spinx ambushes them by shooting a poisoned arrow at the dragon lord. Atlas teleports her family and Axle to the spring cave, while she fights the necromancer. At the spring cave, Danielle learns from Axle that he has been poisoned by the arrow and needs moss and water to slow down the bleeding. Fortunately, Kylie has found water from the hot spring, which Axle soaks the sleeve he had cut off in and uses it to slow the bleeding for now. Then the dragon lord catches them some fish to eat before he goes out to bring back their aunt; Danielle enjoyed the catfish, but Kylie disliked its taste. Once Axle is back with Atlas, a black dragon named Mekarth comes into the spring cave to see his brother and to get him to help find their sister. After Atlas heals Axle's wound, talks with Mekarth about how she met Axle, and bringing back food for Kylie, night falls and everyone goes to sleep. However, their rest would be disturbed by the Vulture Horde, who along with Dracul and Arch invaded the cave to go after Axle. Danielle sees the fast-flying crimson flares of that horde and mistakes them for moving fireballs. Axle and Mekarth fight for their lives as Atlas tries to break free of Tavurth the brute dragon who is holding her, but her magic has somehow been disabled. Danielle and Kylie finds Pyro, the one behind the magi's trouble, staring at her. After Axle & Arch and Mekarth & Dracul fall out the cave fighting each other, Aeolus comes in to dissuade Atlas from helping Axle anymore, but the magi tell him that Dracul was the real culprit and that Axle was the good guy. Aeolus starts to doubt Dracul and Tavurth lets go of the magi. Danielle asks if her aunt's okay and she replies that she's fine. Then everyone in the cave sees a dismayed look on Aeolus's face, when he's contacting his horde members, and think something bad has happened. Suddenly, a silver dragoness named Juna flies into the cave looking for her brothers. Then some of the horde members outside return to the cave with Mekarth's badly wounded body. Danielle and Kylie get frightened and Aeolus tells the flower pygmies to get them away from the sight, so that they won't be traumatized anymore. After the remaining horde members return with Axle's body, Atlas, Juna, and Aeolus talk about Spinx and Shadow Wind until they see a forest fire outside. Atlas goes out to douse the flames, but Juna and Aeolus sees that it's a trap set by Spinx himself. After the fire is put out, the magi returns to the cave and Aeolus tells her to teleport everyone to Solomos. There at the lake where the horde is, Juna angrily confronts Atlas about telling Aeolus the transformation spell and the hatchling sisters mistakes this for Juna being mean to their aunt. Atlas reassures them that Juna is only angry about giving away the supposed secret. Then Juna leaves telling Atlas that if anything happens to her homelandd then the Firestars or their friends won't be anywhere near the Incarus family against. Once the Vulture Horde leaves to destroy an army camp, the Firestars go to bed, but not without Juna wanting to talk to Atlas about something. The next day, the Firestars eat the prey that Axle brought for them with Atlas getting grandillas for Kylie. Then the family witnesses the fight between Axle and Juna, which ends up breaking his arm, much to the family's shock. After Axle heals himself and takes Atlas to train her in the woods, Bam plays a game of Tag with the sisters. The three of them have fun together. Their game ends up taking them to the woods around the lake where Bam tries to tackle human!Atlas. Danielle and Kylie tries to tell him that it was just their aunt, but he doesn't listen. It was only when Atlas turns back into a dragon that he stops attacking. Then he also sees Axle and tries to get him, too. But Axle transforms and Bam ends up trying to stop himself before crashing into a tree. Then he and the hatchlings return to their game, which then interrupts the horde meeting. Aeolus tells his cousin to stop playing and join in on the meeting, much to the sister's dismay. After the horde learns the real truth about Axle from himself, Aeolus tells Atlas to take her nieces over to Chief Doubloon's village to be safe while she and Axle go to Trident Mountain. There the sisters meet the chief who shows them around the cave and tells the whole villages that they'll be staying her until Atlas returns. Doubloon then shows the sisters around the village so that they can know which place is which. Then later, the chief holds a meeting to introduce their guests in the village and that Aeolus and their aunt are currently on a mission to defeat Dracul. When the meeting is over, Doubloon lets the hatchlings off to go play. Prisoners While the Firestar sisters are playing with their friends, they see the villagers running towards the entrance of the cave, getting ready to fight. Their friend, Pendra, wants to see them battle, but their dragoness babysitter denies him his entertainment for his own good. Pendra however decides to see the fight through his father's sight-sharing spell and becomes grieved when his father is slain by the human intruders. Soon, a dragon-turned-man name Lucian invades the room and kidnaps the sisters. The village is defeated with 6 of the villagers (Eitri, Vika, Hex, Sparqus, Todora and Pixie) taken as slaves. Arch teleports the sisters to the courtyard where they are chained to a pole. Relationships Atlas - Danielle's aunt and well-loved family member; Atlas would do anything to protect her. Axle - Danielle doesn't know much about him, but he seems to be a good person in her eyes. Bam - A nice dragon who played with the sisters during their temporary stay at the lake. Cloud - A human Danielle barely got to know for a short time until his death during the fight against Marc. Darkness - An acquaintance who helped save the hatchlings from hybrids. Henry - Danielle's human friend Kylie - Danielle's sister and playmate Marc - Axle and Cloud's assassin who tries to kill them along with Danielle and Kylie, as he doesn't want any witnesses alive. Yukki - Another human friend; doesn't like her abusing Henry Gallery ] Category:Dragons